


Melting Ice

by ToDefineIsToLimit



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23275636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToDefineIsToLimit/pseuds/ToDefineIsToLimit
Summary: Dee didn't fall in love with Patton all at once but there were a few moments where he noticed himself falling in love.
Relationships: Morality | Patton Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 10
Kudos: 76





	Melting Ice

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 20th fic on Ao3!  
> thought i would just do some sweet fluff for this one 
> 
> also see guys I can write a nice story for Dee

You don’t fall in love all at once, everyone knows that. It happens slowly like ice melting. If you try to force it to warm up too fast it cracks but when you just let it melt at its own pace? It’s like the ice disappears.

You don’t fall in love all at one but there are a few moments that all at once you realized you could fall, you are falling, you fell.

The first of these moments for Dee was a few months after he and Patton became friends and patton made a pun and started giggling at his own joke. Dee didn’t even hear the pun. All he heard was Paton’s laugh, free and clear. A laugh that showed how comfortable he was. And it was pure joy and even if he didn’t put words to it Dee knew in that moment that he _could_ fall for Patton.

He looked at this man who had been his enemy eight months earlier and realized that in this moment he was everything to Dee.

The second of these moments felt a lot more dangerous. The moment Dee realized he was falling. 

Patton touched Dee’s arm lightly, “Thank you for the cake.” Dee had bought him a birthday cake. He attempted to formulate a response but his brain was stuck on the feeling of Patton’s hand on his arm. He managed a nod and Patton moved on to thank other people and Dee realized he was falling. 

“Oh fuck,” He whispered, “Oh this is not good.”

The final moment, the ice disappearing into the water, happened over text.

Patton and he had been talking for hours but it was late now. 

**Dee:** _Lmao yeah, anyway I should be getting to sleep, goodnight Pat_

 **Patton:** _^-^ g’night Dee-dee! Luv U <3_

Dee stared at the words, his heart pounding in his ears before finding his bearing and typing his response.

 **Dee:** _I love you too._

He couldn’t bring himself to make light of the words or to make them anymore casual. That would be an insult to the truth of these words. He loved Patton. He loved Patton in a way that felt like breathing. He loved Patton in the way that he couldn’t remember how he ever knew the man without loving him.

Patton had somehow gotten Dee to fall in love with him.

And Dee didn’t know how to un-fall. He wasn’t sure he wanted to.

***

Elsewhere in the city, Patton looked at the serious phrasing of the words from Dee.

 **Dee:** _I love you too._

He felt himself falling and he didn’t want to un-fall. Dee would catch him when he reached the bottom of this.


End file.
